Gomennasai
by Shinomiya Miyako
Summary: Takdir dan janji. Satunya diyakini dan satunya lagi ditakuti, atau mungkin sebaliknya. Keduanya akan berujung dengan rasa syukur, ataupun sesal. Sebelum menyesal, hendaknya ucapkanlah permintaan maaf terlebih dahulu. Namun, bagaimana bila sebelum sempat meminta maaf semuanya telah berakhir?


A/N: Huwaaa yahooo yahoo yaaaahooooo! \ (^o^) / . Lama tak jumpa XDD . setelah ke-pending-an saya yang sudah lebih dari 1... em, bukan... 2... engg, enggak juga... 3... lebih ah! Yaudah singkatnya setelah ke-pending-an saya selama emm... ano... err... 6 bulan (lebih) *lama banget x_x * , saya kembali lagiii dengan karya terbaru :D *gak penting**plakk* . Silahkan lihat :D

Title: Gomennasai

Summary: Takdir dan janji. Satunya diyakini dan satunya lagi ditakuti, atau mungkin sebaliknya. Keduanya akan berujung dengan rasa syukur, ataupun sesal. Sebelum menyesal, hendaknya ucapkanlah permintaan maaf terlebih dahulu. Namun, bagaimana bila sebelum sempat meminta maaf semuanya telah berakhir?

Disclaimers: Segala macam produk IE hanya milik level -5 .

Genre: Tulisannya sih Romance/Tragedy, tapi... perasaan gak gitu-gitu amat deh .w. *Gak jelas -_-**plokk*

Chara:

Pair Hiro x Mido

Beserta para tokoh lainnya :D

Rate: Apa ya ._. ? Kalo K+ terlalu kekecilan, kalo T kebesaran jadi galau DX *gedubrakk* . Yaudah deh K+ rada rada T dikit XD *ngaco!*

WARNING: Sangat, sangat tidak jelas, gaya bahasa jaman pra sejarah, bertele-tele, tidak efektif dan efisien, typo (s), garing, enggak krenyes, hambar, alay, lebay, norak, ngebuat orang yang mbaca sakit kepala semacam migrain atau fertigo, silahkan pilih salah satu *digantung*

Akhir kata, selamat membaca untuk para reader-san :D . Suka tidak suka, gembira tidak gembira, senang tidak senang, dll dsbg, saya tetap mengucapkan Terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya karena bersedia membaca fict kedua saya ini. Karena saya masih sangat-sangat pemula, jadi saya mohon harap maklum *take a bow* .

Satu hal lagi, jika Anda berkenan, tolong beri review nyaaa ^^ . Kritik dan saran sangat berarti bagi saya X3 . Oke, sekian aja curcol singkatnya (itu panjang woii!) . Selamat menikmati :D

Check it out!

GOMENNASAI

.

.

* * *

"_Besok, aku akan jalan berdua dengan Kazemaru..."_

"_Kalau aku akan mengantarkan makanan kesukaan Genda..."_

"_Untuk Terumi enaknya apa ya? Boneka atau bunga?"_

"_Kejutan untuk A-..."_

"ARGHHHHH! Diamlah! Jangan membuatku iri!" teriak Midorikawa mengagetkan seisi kelas. Sontak semua mata penghuni kelas tertuju pada Midorikawa.

"Ehem... Midorikawa, sepertinya kau harus membersihkan toilet sepulang sekolah..." Ujar Hitomiko-sensei pada Midorikawa.

Ini sudah yang ke-sepuluh kalinya Midorikawa berteriak marah-marah hari ini. Ia sedang dipusingkan dengan berbagai masalah yang menimpanya. Midorikawa cemburu pada teman-temannya yang sibuk mempersiapkan berbagai surprise bagi kekasih masing-masing. Wajar saja, hubungannya dengan Hiroto sedang tidak baik, jadi mendambakan pemberian bunga mawar dari Hiroto, rasanya sia-sia saja.

'Hadiah? Kejutan? Surprise? Boneka? Huh... Itu semua menyebalkan! Cinta diwakili oleh benda-benda tak bernyawa? Kalau semudah itu sih, hubunganku dengan Hiroto pasti akan baik-baik saja!' gerutu Midorikawa dalam hati.

* * *

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi. Midorikawa bergegas lari menuju kamar mandi untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya.

#BRUAKK

"Ma-maaf, aku buru-buru..." ucap Midorikawa pada sosok yang ditabraknya. Betapa kagetnya Midorikawa mengetahui bahwa yang ditabraknya adalah Hiroto.

"Ah, Ryuuji..."

Tanpa mendengar kelanjutan ucapan Hiroto, Midorikawa bergegas lari. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin bertemu Hiroto hari ini. Hiroto yang diacuhkan oleh Midorikawa hanya mendesis kecewa memandang sosok Midorikawa yang berlari menjauhinya. Masih terbayang dipikirannya soal masalah yang menimpa hubungannya dengan Midorikawa.

Sementara itu, Midorikawa yang berlari meninggalkan Hiroto yang tiba-tiba berhenti. Ia merenung sejenak, memikirkan semuanya dari awal. Mengingat kembali semua lembaran konflik antara dirinya dan Hiroto.

* * *

-Flashback-

* * *

"Hiroto... Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" ucap Midorikawa membuyarkan lamunan Hiroto yang sedang duduk di _bench_ sendirian sehabis latihan. Ia lalu menatap Midorikawa.

"Duduklah, ada masalah apa Ryuuji?" tanya pemuda berkulit pucat itu.

"Umm... akhir-akhir ini kita jarang pulang bersama... aku rasa kau menghindariku..." Midorikawa menundukkan kepalanya. Ia takut ucapannya akan membuat Hiroto marah. Hiroto hanya tertegun mendengar ucapan Midorikawa.

"Menghindarimu? Kenapa kau merasa begitu? Aku sama sekali-"

"Tapi aku merasakannya! sangat jelas... kau... sedikit berubah..." potong Midorikawa sambil membentak kesal kearah kekasihnya.

Hiroto terdiam mendengarnya. Sebenarnya bukan maksud Hiroto untuk menjauhi Midorikawa. Hanya saja, pekerjaannya sebagai ketua OSIS sangat banyak, sehingga merampas waktu berduaannya dengan Midorikawa.

"Kau tahu bahwa aku sangat sibuk kan? Jadi waktu untuk kita berdua agak sedikit berkurang..." jelas Hiroto sambil memandang Midorikawa dengan tatapan sedih yang bercampur tegas.

"Tapi bukan berarti dengan segala tugasmu kau lupa akan hari ulang tahunku kan?" sanggah Midorikawa, ia tampak begitu kecewa.

"Aku sama sekali tidak melupakannya... aku bahkan sudah menyiapkan kado istimewa untukmu... meski sesibuk apapun, aku tetap peduli denganmu..." jawab Hiroto sambil tersenyum menatap kedua mata Midorikawa dalam-dalam. Midorikawa merasa sedikit tenang mendengar ucapan Hiroto.

"Janji datang kan?" tanya Midorikawa pada Hiroto. Namun Hiroto justru menunduk mendengar pertanyaan Midorikawa. Hiroto menghela napas panjang.

"Akan kuusahakan untuk datang. Aku tidak mampu berjanji, karena kita tidak tahu kapan Tuhan akan memanggil kita kembali ke sisi-Nya. Ketika aku terikat janji denganmu tetapi saat itu Tuhan memanggilku, aku tidak dapat mempertanggung jawabkan janjiku padamu. Hal itu akan membuatku merasa jadi manusia paling bodoh yang pernah terlahir di dunia ini. Kuharap kau mengerti..." ucap Hiroto lirih. Raut muka sedikit sedih terpancar dari wajahnya. Midorikawa kecewa mendengarnya, tapi ia mencoba untuk mengerti.

"Aku mengerti, aku juga akan berusaha menjaga janjiku... tapi jika takdir berkata lain, aku harap kau juga dapat mengerti..." Midorikawa menatap dalam Hiroto. Hiroto tersenyum mendengar penuturan Midorikawa.

"Meski begitu, aku akan tetap berusaha datang ke pesta ulang tahunmu... ketika aku datang dan menghampirimu, tolong sambut aku dengan senyumanmu yang indah itu ya..." ujar Hiroto seraya menggenggam tangan Midorikawa.

"Iya... itu pasti!" jawab Midorikawa dengan senyum bahagia.

* * *

Dan hari yang ditunggu tunggu pun akhirnya datang. Hari ulang tahun Midorikawa yang ke-17 tampak meriah meski hanya dihadiri teman-teman Midorikawa. Diantara sekian banyak tamu yang hadir di hari bahagia itu, pastilah yang paling ditunggu adalah Hiroto. Terbayang sudah di otak Midorikawa saat-saat ketika dia akan membuat permohonan sewaktu meniup lilin. Ia akan membuat permohonan semoga hubungannya dengan Hiroto berjalan lancar. Ia juga membayangkan saat menyerahkan kue pertama untuk Hiroto, membuka kado dari Hiroto, dan lainnya yang berkaitan dengan Hiroto.

"Hei Midorikawa... selamat ulang tahun ya! ini kado untukmu... spesial dariku hehehe..." ucap Kazemaru seraya menyerahkan kado besarnya pada Midorikawa.

"Wah, wah, tidak usah repot-repot begini dong Kazemaru... hahaha, terima kasih yaa..." balas Midorikawa seraya tertawa senang.

"Douitaa... Etto, Hiroto mana?" tanya Kazemaru tiba-tiba sambil celingak-celinguk.

"Entahlah... mungkin masih dalam perjalanan. Semoga dia benar-benar datang, meski tidak janji sih..." ujar Midorikawa pada Kazemaru. Sedikit tersirat raut muka gelisah di wajah Midorikawa. Kazemaru pun mencoba untuk menenangkan sahabatnya itu.

"Tenanglah... dia pasti datang kok. Aku tahu sifatnya yang takut jika tidak menepati janji, tapi bukan berarti dia tidak menghadiri pesta ulang tahun kekasihnya sendiri kan?" ucap Kazemaru mencoba menghibur Midorikawa.

"Iya, pasti dia datang. Pesta akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Kuharap dia datang sekarang juga..." ujar Midorikawa penuh harap.

Semakin banyak tamu berdatangan, namun Hiroto tidak juga terlihat. Midorikawa semakin gelisah. Perasaannya tak menentu, ia khawatir jika Hiroto tak akan datang. Tapi ia selalu mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya. Ia percaya Hiroto akan datang. 'Hiroto pasti datang...' batin Midorikawa dengan begitu yakin.

Detik demi detik terus berlalu. Hiroto tak kunjung datang. Terpaksa pesta harus dimulai.

Sebuah lagu ulang tahun mulai terdengar. Usai lagu tersebut dialunkan para tamu, Midorikawa lalu membuat make-a-wish.

"Ryuuji!" terdengar teriak seseorang. Tentu saja Midorikawa mengenalinya. Itu adalah suara Hiroto, orang yang ditunggunya sedari tadi. Ia lalu tersenyum. 'Dia datang...' batin Midorikawa senang.

"Maaf aku terlambat datang, tadi ada sedikit masalah..." ucap Hiroto dengan nafas yang tak beraturan. Sepertinya ia berlari untuk sampai ke pesta.

"Ah, tak apa... yang penting kau sudah datang..." ujar Midorikawa menenangkan Hiroto.

"Emm... kadonya..." Hiroto lalu merogoh saku celananya, ia mencari kadonya untuk Midorikawa.

"Permisi, bisa nanti saja pemberian kadonya? Sekarang ini lebih baik Midorikawa make-a-wish lalu tiup lilin..." ujar Fubuki memecah suasana. Benar juga, kehadiran Hiroto yang tiba-tiba agak mengubah susunan acara.

"Ah, iya lupa. Baiklah... aku akan membuat permohonan..." Midorikawa lalu memejamkan matanya.

' Tuhan, aku mohon jagalah semua orang yang menyayangiku... semoga semuanya baik-baik saja... Tuhan, tolong jaga perasaanku untuk Hiroto, begitu pula dirinya...'

Setelah membuat permohonan, Midorikawa lalu meniup lilin diatas kue ulang tahunnya. Terdengar tepuk tangan dan sorak gembira dari tamu undangan. Midorikawa benar-benar bahagia.

"Nah, sekarang potong kuenya!" seru Endou mengingatkan.

"Sudahlah, kue pertama pasti untuk Hiroto kok..." ujar Sakuma meledek Midorikawa.

"Hahahaha, itu sudah pasti! Bisa kiamat jika tidak begitu!" sambung Endou, ia ikut berkontribusi dalam ledekan Sakuma.

"Ah, sudahlah Endou... jangan iri..." sanggah Hiroto dengan muka memerah.

"Nah, ini kue pertamanya untuk Hiro-" Belum sempat Hiroto menerima kue pertama, kue itu sudah jatuh ke tanah. Mengagetkan semua yang hadir disitu. Sontak para tamu yang hadir terdiam terkejut. Tak terkecuali Midorikawa yang hendak menyerahkan kue juga Hiroto yang akan menerima kue tersebut. Melihat keadaan yang kurang baik serta Midorikawa yang tertegun, Hiroto lalu angkat bicara untuk menenangkan Midorikawa yang sedang syok.

"Ah, _daijoubu_... belum lima menit kan? Kue ini masih bisa kumakan kok..." ucap Hiroto. Tapi yang lainnya masih terdiam. Begitu pula Midorikawa yang tampak pucat. 'Pertanda... pertanda apa ini? Kenapa bisa? Apa yang salah?...' batin Midorikawa dalam hati yang berkecamuk.

"Jangan makan kue itu, itu sudah terjatuh! Tidak boleh dimakan!" seru Midorikawa seraya mencoba merebut kue itu dari Hiroto.

"Tidak! Mana mungkin kue ini kubuang? Ini kue potongan pertama darimu... tak akan kusia-sia kan..."

Setelah berkata begitu, Hiroto lalu memakan kue tersebut. Midorikawa terdiam, ia tak menyangka Hiroto begitu peduli dengannya. Orang lain mungkin akan membuangnya dan meminta yang baru. Tapi Hiroto? Ia dengan tenang memakannya. Ia benar-benar tak mau mengecewakan Midorikawa. Midorikawa tersentuh, dalam hati ia berterimakasih pada Tuhan yang telah membiarkan lelaki sebaik Hiroto mengisi hatinya. Perlahan-lahan, keadaan kembali baik seperti semula. Midorikawa melanjutkan memotong kue lalu membagikannya untuk teman-teman dekatnya.

Setelah semua terbagi rata, Hiroto lalu mengajaknya duduk di bangku belakang berdua. Hiroto akan menyerahkan kadonya untuk Midorikawa. Tapi sepertinya ia sedang tidak beruntung. Entah terkena angin apa, kado yang sudah disiapkan Hiroto dengan penuh cinta tidak ada di sakunya. Hiroto panik, bagaimana mungkin kado yang sudah ia persiapkan sedemikian rupa bisa hilang begitu saja?

"A-ano... Ryuuji, karena ada sedikit masalah kado yang kusiapkan tiba-tiba saja hilang..." ujar Hiroto gugup, ia tidak mau membuat Midorikawa sedih, tapi ia juga tidak bisa menyembunyikan kenyataan.

Midorikawa menghela napas, ia tidak mau marah atau sedih di hari ulang tahunnya. Ia coba untuk mengerti Hiroto. Ia lalu tersenyum pada Hiroto.

"Tak apa, kehadiranmu saja sudah cukup membuatku bahagia... aku tak butuh kado lain selain itu..." ujar Midorikawa. Ia lalu menatap Hiroto dalam-dalam.

"Terima kasih kau mau mengerti." jawab Hiroto seraya tersenyum menatap Midorikawa.

Hiroto senang Midorikawa bisa mengerti situasinya. Sejak dari rumah ia sudah mendapat berbagai macam cobaan. Akan tetapi, ia tetap menghadapinya dengan sabar dan tabah. Memang begitulah jalan hidupnya, ia selalu berpikir begitu.

"Nee Hiroto, aku masih memikirkan kejadian tadi. Entah mengapa aku merasa khawatir. Bagaimana jika itu adalah suatu pertanda buruk?" kata Midorikawa cemas.

"Jangan pikirkan itu, tidak akan ada masalah... semua akan baik-baik saja..." ujar Hiroto lembut. Midorikawa hanya mengangguk lemah serta tersenyum kecil.

Mereka berdua berbincang-bincang di tengah malam yang tenang. Gelak tawa terkadang terdengar diantara mereka. Saat-saat seperti inilah yang selalu Midorikawa nanti. Berdua dengan Hiroto seakan dunia hanya milik mereka berdua. Semburat merah seringkali terlihat di pipi mereka, begitu pula dengan senyum bahagia yang selalu terukir di wajah mereka. Hiroto tidak memakai rayuan-rayuan maut untuk membuat Midorikawa tersipu, ia hanya bicara akan kenyataan yang ada diantara mereka. Sayang, malam indah itu harus berakhir ketika hujan turun. Hiroto bergegas pulang ke rumahnya. Ia pulang dengan Sakuma, Fubuki, Gouenji dan Kazemaru.

* * *

"Takdir tidak adil! Bagaimana mungkin kue potongan pertama bisa jatuh? Kado bisa hilang? Malam hanya seperti itu? Apa-apaan semua ini?!" gerutu Kazemaru, ia cukup kesal dengan apa yang menimpa Midorikawa dan Hiroto.

"Jangan salahkan takdir, Kazemaru. Memang itulah yang sudah digariskan Tuhan... kita tidak bisa menentangnya kan? Ya sudah, jalani saja..." balas Hiroto, jawabannya tambah membuat kesal Kazemaru. Hiroto terlalu sabar, itulah yang membuat Kazemaru tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Hiroto.

"Lagipula kau ini, yang punya masalah kan Hiroto dan Midorikawa... kenapa kau yang tidak terima Kazemaru? Hiroto bahkan santai sekali dengan masalahnya... terlalu sabar terkadang tidak baik, Hiroto!" sambung Sakuma, rupanya ia tidak betah mendengar ocehan Kazemaru. Tapi juga tidak setuju dengan sikap Hiroto yang terlalu tenang.

"Aku tahu... tapi kan semua ini adalah takdir yang tak bisa dihindari." jawab Hiroto.

"Meski begitu, kalau kita memilih pilihan yang benar, takdir bisa berubah kan? Takdir juga kan tergantung dari pilihan kita. Ingat! Hidup adalah pilihan!" ujar Fubuki, setidaknya petuahnya dapat menenangkan situasi yang sedang berlangsung diantara mereka.

"Wah wah, tak kusangka kau cukup bijak juga, Fubuki!" sahut Kazemaru kagum.

"Ah tidak... aku hanya mengucapkan apa yang harusnya kuucapkan pada teman-temanku yang sedang bertukar pikiran mengenai takdir. Kita bisa begini juga karena pilihan yang kita pilih kan? Coba jika kita tidak memilih untuk bersama, apa mungkin bisa begini? " ucap Fubuki yang tampaknya benar-benar sudah matang dalam persoalan nasehat dan petuah.

"Kau benar, tapi kita memilih suatu pilihan pun karena Tuhan sudah menakdirkannya bukan? Sayang sekali, aku masih ingin melanjutkan dialog kita mengenai takdir... tapi Yuuka sudah menungguku... aku duluan ya..." Gouenji tiba-tiba angkat bicara undur diri.

"Jangan lupa menelepon jika sudah sampai ya..." pesan Kazemaru pada Gouenji.

Setelah itu Goenji berlari meninggalkan mereka. Perjalanan menuju rumah masing-masing diisi dengan obrolan seru mereka. Selain sepak bola, mereka memang selalu mengobrol seputar problematika kehidupan. Tak terasa hanya tinggal Hiroto dan Fubuki saja yang masih terus berjalan. Kazemaru sudah naik taksi kerumahnya, Sakuma sudah dijemput sopirnya diperempatan jalan. Tinggallah mereka berdua.

"_Nee_ Fubuki, apa menurutmu Ryuuji akan memaafkanku? Pestanya sedikit bermasalah karena kedatanganku kan?" ujar Hiroto memulai pembicaraan. Fubuki yang paham akan perasaan Hiroto yang sedang berkecamuk, ia lalu menghela napas panjang.

"Untuk apa marah? Bukankah kau juga sudah mengobrol berdua dengannya? Kalian kelihatan sangat bahagia waktu itu. Lagipula Midorikawa pasti mengerti tentangmu kan? Dia pasti memakluminya..." jawab Fubuki pada Hiroto.

"Semoga saja takdir baik dari Tuhan datang..." ucap Hiroto lirih.

"Percaya bahwa takdir memang sudah digariskan Tuhan memang harus... tapi jangan lupa juga untuk selalu berusaha dan berdoa pada Tuhan... takdir bisa berubah karena doa... banyak banyaklah kita berdoa..." ujar Fubuki menambahkan. Untuk sesaat mereka terdiam. Sedang malam semakin larut.

"_Etto_, Hiroto... sepertinya aku harus segera pulang... maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu sampai rumah, ada sedikit urusan yang harus kuatasi. Tetap optimis, Hiroto!" Fubuki menepuk pundak Hiroto seraya tersenyum memberi semangat. Hiroto membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"_Arigatou_ Fubuki... akan kuingat semua nasehatmu! _Mata ashita na_!" seru Hiroto pada Fubuki.

"_Mata ne_! _Jaa_~ " Fubuki lalu bergegas lari menuju taksi diseberang jalan.

Hiroto tinggal seorang diri, ia berjalan gontai. Ditiap langkahnya ia selalu memikirkan Midorikawa. Pelantun lagu Starline itu tidak bisa melepaskan pikirannya mengenai Midorikawa. Ia sangat menyayangi Midorikawa. Jika Hiroto bisa berjanji, ia akan berjanji untuk selalu mencintai Midorikawa setiap saat. Tapi, Hiroto tak tahu takdir apa yang akan menimpanya. Hal itulah yang membuat Hiroto untuk tidak banyak mengumbar janji pada Midorikawa. Ia takut jika tidak bisa menepati janjinya. Perbuatan jauh lebih baik daripada sekedar kata-kata penuh janji. Begitu pikir Hiroto, ia selalu menerapkannya dalam tiap tindakannya.

Tak terasa Hiroto sudah sampai didepan rumahnya. Tinggal seorang diri di rumah yang cukup luas tentulah Hiroto merasa kesepian. Hiroto merebahkan diri di sofa merah kesayangannya. Malam ini cukup membuatnya banyak berkutat dengan takdir. Sepertinya ia memerlukan istirahat yang cukup.

* * *

Lain Hiroto, lain pula Midorikawa. Selepas insiden jatuhnya kue potongan pertama untuk Hiroto, Midorikawa terus menerus diam, mendesah tak menentu, pikirannya kacau. Bukan masalah takdir atau apapun. Midorikawa merasa semua takdir ini bukanlah kebetulan. Terjatuhnya kue untuk Hiroto merupakan sebuah pertanda, begitu pikirnya. Ia takut jika akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk antara dirinya dengan Hiroto.

Untuk mencegah kemungkinan terburuk yang terjadi, ia harus memastikan Hiroto berjanji padanya. Tapi itu adalah suatu hal yang sulit. Midorikawa paham betul akan sifat Hiroto yang tidak mau berjanji karena khawatir bila janji tersebut tidak dapat terealisasikan sehingga akan menyakiti satu sama lain, namun pada kenyataannya Midorikawa butuh jaminan.

Tak peduli sesakit apapun, jika Hiroto mau berjanji untuk melindunginya ia pasti akan menerima sebesar apapun rasa sakit itu. Setelah menghela napas panjang, Midorikawa memutuskan untuk meminta Hiroto berjanji padanya esok.

* * *

Setelah pulang latihan ketika semua anggota tim sudah pulang merupakan saat yang selalu mereka tunggu untuk mengobrol empat mata. Tidak tiap saat berjalan mulus sih, terkadang mereka keduluan oleh pasangan Gouenji dan Kazemaru. Bahkan mereka juga pernah keduluan oleh pasangan Sakuma dan Genda. Padahal Genda sendiri adalah murid Teikoku gakuen. Tapi, ada seribu tempat lebih bagi mereka untuk bisa berduaan, jadi keduluan dengan pasangan lain bukan hal buruk bagi mereka.

"Hiroto, bisakah kau mengabulkan permintaanku?" ujar Midorikawa memulai pembicaraan.

"Permintaan? Permintaanmu apa?" balas Hiroto sedikit bingung.

"Umm... tapi jangan marah ya?" tanya Midorikawa gugup.

"Hahaha, kenapa harus marah? Apa permintaanmu? Sebutkan saja... jangan khawatir begitu..." ucap Hiroto lembut.

"A-aku... ingin... ingin... ingin kau... berjanji..." Midorikawa menyebutkan permintaannya dengan menunduk dan mata tertutup, ia benar benar takut jika Hiroto akan marah.

Hiroto tersentak mendengarnya. Kenapa tiba-tiba Midorikawa memintanya berjanji? 'Pasti ada hubungannya dengan kejadian semalam di perayaan ulang tahun Midorikawa...' begitu pikir Hiroto. Hiroto menghela napas panjang. Ia memandang Midorikawa dengan raut muka sedikit sedih.

"Bukan aku tak mau berjanji atau apapun... aku hanya khawatir jika tak bisa menyelesaikan janjiku... seperti yang pernah kukatakan sebelumnya, bukankah waktu itu kau bisa mengerti? Kenapa tiba-tiba mengungkitnya lagi?" Hiroto menunduk, matanya sendu, menyiratkan kesedihan.

"Ada apa sih denganmu?! Kenapa tidak mau berjanji?! Jika kau berjanji, kau harus berusaha menepatinya! Bukan menghindarinya seperti ini! Mungkin sebelumnya aku mampu untuk mengerti, tapi kali ini berbeda! Mana mungkin kita menjalani hubungan tanpa jaminan! Hiks..." Midorikawa mulai terisak. Melihat Midorikawa yang seperti ini membuat hati Hiroto bagai teriris sembilu.

"Daripada bergantung dengan jaminan, lebih baik aku langsung memberikanmu kenyataannya! Tak cukupkah kasih sayangku selama ini untukmu? Mengapa harus kuwujudkan dengan kata-kata janji, jika aku bisa menepatinya dengan perbuatan kasih sayang caraku sendiri?" ujar Hiroto tegas.

"Tapi aku butuh jaminan! Mungkin kau bisa melakukannya melalui perbuatan kasih sayang atau apalah itu! Tapi-"

"Kenapa kau tidak percaya padaku Ryuuji? Bukankah selama ini tanpa janjipun aku bisa memberimu bukti cintaku? Jaminan tidak diperlukan, tapi bukti lah yang terpenting..." potong Hiroto, ia merasa tidak dipercayai oleh Midorikawa lagi.

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya begitu saja?! Hiks... kenapa kau tidak mengerti perasaanku Hiroto?" tangisan Midorikawa pun semakin deras mendengarnya.

Hiroto semakin terguncang melihat Midorikawa yang menangis tersedu-sedu. Tapi dirinya juga tidak habis pikir mengenai ego Midorikawa. Midorikawa terlalu keras kepala. Mungkin jika ia berjanji pada Midorikawa, itu mampu menghapus air matanya. Namun, ia tetap saja terpukul. Mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Midorikawa kurang percaya padanya.

"Sudahlah Ryuuji. Jangan menangis lagi..." ucap Hiroto seraya menghapus air mata Midorikawa.

"Aku minta maaf, mungkin aku terlalu takut untuk berjanji. Apapun yang kau minta pasti akan kuusahakan untuk memenuhinya. Aku hanya ingin membuatmu bahagia..." sambung Hiroto mencoba menenangkan hati Midorikawa.

"Kalau begitu, berjanjilah untuk tidak meninggalkanku. Selalu disisi ku, selalu bersamaku. Berjanjilah Hiroto... hiks... berjanjilah." Midorikawa mulai mengguncang tubuh Hiroto, tangisnya semakin menjadi jadi. Hiroto lalu memeluk Midorikawa, berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya tersebut.

"Tanpa janji pun aku akan selalu ada disisi mu. Aku takkan meninggalkanmu. Kita akan selalu bersama Midorikawa. Itulah takdir yang harus kita capai bersama. Untuk itu, tolonglah percaya padaku..." Hiroto mencoba meyakinkan Midorikawa.

Midorikawa tiba-tiba melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Hiroto. Hiroto terkejut, bagaimana bisa Midorikawa melepaskan pelukannya sekasar itu?

"TETAPLAH BERSAMA EGO-MU DAN KEPERCAYAANMU YANG BERLEBIHAN MENGENAI TAKDIR! AKU, AKU... UGH! SIAL!" Midorikawa berlari meninggalkan Hiroto dengan tangis yang sudah tak dapat dibendung lagi.

"Tu-tunggu! aku minta maaf Ryuuji... _Hontou ni GOMENNASAI_!" Hiroto berlari mengejar Midorikawa.

"MAKAN SEMUA PERMINTAAN MAAF MU! JANGAN GANGGU AKU! AKU BENCI!" setelah berkata begitu, Midorikawa berlari lebih kencang.

Hiroto tak mampu mengejar Midorikawa. Kata-kata Midorikawa telah berhasil membuatnya merasa jadi orang paling bodoh didunia ini. Rasa bersalah menghantui seluruh ruang pikiran Hiroto. Kesedihan terlukis jelas di raut muka Hiroto.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?..." ucap Hiroto dalam hati penuh penyesalan. Ia meremas kuat rambut merahnya akan rasa kesal yang melanda pikirannya.

* * *

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Midorikawa tertunduk lesu, kedua matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Miris hatinya ketika ia mengingat kejadian menyakitkan yang ia alami. Ia merasa sudah tak kuat lagi dengan semua keadaan ini. Hubungan yang ia dan Hiroto bina dengan penuh keyakinan kini tergantung tanpa kepastian. Orang bilang, semakin banyak terpaan yang menimpa, maka hubungan akan menjadi lebih erat dan kokoh.

Namun hal itu tak berlaku bagi Midorikawa. Menurut pandangan Midorikawa, ujian yang menimpa merupakan pertanda buruk. Ia tak sanggup membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika ia dan Hiroto harus terpisah.

Memang belum terlambat bagi Midorikawa untuk meminta maaf pada Hiroto atas keegoisannya. Sayangnya, Midorikawa masih bersikeras tak mau bertemu Hiroto yang menurutnya benar-benar telah mengacaukan segalanya. 'Coba saja jika Hiroto mau berjanji, pasti tak akan begini jadinya...' begitu pikir Midorikawa.

"Ini semua salahnya! Salahnyaaaa! Apa susahnya berjanji sih?!" Midorikawa menendang tong sampah didepan toilet. Rasa kesal memenuhi hatinya.

"Oh Tuhan... kenapa ini semua jadi begini? Kenapa?!" ujarnya geram. Kristal-kristal bening kembali menghiasi pengeluaran emosinya. Meski saat ini ia sedang menjalani masa hukumannya, tapi tetap saja ia tidak dapat menahan rasa yang bergejolak dihatinya. Tanpa sadar, geraman Midorikawa telah membuat semua siswa yang sedang berada di toilet lari tunggang-langgang. Mereka takut menjadi sasaran pelampiasan amarah Midorikawa.

"Midorikawa... jangan marah-marah disini dong! Ini kan toilet umum!" mendadak ada yang menegurnya secara halus dan ternyata itu adalah Fubuki.

Midorikawa tidak menggubris ucapan Fubuki dan memprotes ucapannya dengan sedikit kesal.

Fubuki menghela napas panjang. Ia tahu betul jika Midorikawa pasti masih sangat kesal. Maka dari itulah, Midorikawa sengaja melampiaskan amarahnya secara berlebihan.

"Aku tahu kau sedang dalam masalah yang rumit. Mungkin jika aku ada diposisimu,aku pasti juga akan seperti ini. Tapi, ini tak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Coba pikirkan jalan keluarnya dengan kepala dingin, kau pasti ingin hubunganmu dengan Hiroto kembali baik kan?" ujar Fubuki yang dijawab dengan anggukan lesu dari Midorikawa.

"Tidak, kau tidak mengerti. Kau tidak pernah mengalami hal buruk macam ini, kau takkan tahu bagaimana rasanya..." ucap Midorikawa, kini ia berdiri didepan cermin toilet.

"Wah, wah... rupanya aku benar-benar terlihat hancur ya? Hahahaha..." sambung Midorikawa yang berusaha mengubah topiknya. Ia memandangi bayangan dirinya didepan cermin. Ia kembali menunduk. Orang bijak seperti Fubuki pun pasti tak tahu betapa sakitnya yang ia rasakan.

"Aku mungkin memang tidak mengerti apa yang kau rasakan. Tapi, mungkin aku bisa membantumu. Ayolah, kita kan teman..." Fubuki tersenyum menepuk pundak Midorikawa.

Midorikawa tetap bersih keras merasa tak ada yang bisa membantunya. Ia bukannya tak ingin dibantu, tapi ia tak yakin ada yang mengerti perasaannya. Tapi setidaknya Fubuki berusaha agar dapat membantu sahabatnya. Walaupun itu dapat disebut kegagalan yang tak membuahkan kebahagiaan.

"Andaikan aku bisa, aku pasti sudah melakukannya..."ucap Midorikawa lirih.

Fubuki tersenyum meyakinkan. "Maka dari itulah aku membantumu..." balas Fubuki membangkitkan semangat Midorikawa.

Midorikawa hanya menatap Fubuki dengan heran.

* * *

"Hei Fubuki, maaf lama menunggu..." kata Hiroto pada Fubuki. Mereka telah berada didepan restoran tempat mereka akan ngobrol dan makan malam.

"Ah, tak apa... santai saja..." balas Fubuki dengan senyum lembut.

"Ayo kita masuk... banyak yang akan kuceritakan padamu..." ujar Hiroto seraya menepuk pundak Fubuki.

"Sebentar... tunggu seorang lagi dulu..." Fubuki lalu menengok ke seluruh titik. Tampaknya ia sedang mencari sosok yang ditunggunya.

"He? Siapa?..." tanya Hiroto penasaran, ia kira hanya berdua saja. Ternyata Fubuki mengundang seorang lagi.

"Waduh... maaf maaf... aku membuatmu menunggu ya?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara mendekati mereka. Begitu Hiroto melihatnya...

"Ryuuji?" Hiroto tampak terkejut akan kedatangan Midorikawa.

"Hi-hiroto? Kenapa?..." Midorikawa pun tak kalah terkejut melihat ada kehadiran Hiroto.

"Fubuki, kau..." ucap keduanya sambil memandang Fubuki dengan raut muka sedikit horror.

"E-eh... Ahahahahaha! Sudah sudah... kita bicara didalam saja yuk..." Fubuki lalu medorong keduanya masuk untuk menghindari makna sesungguhnya dari tatapan mencekam Hiroto dan Midorikawa.

* * *

Suasana yang begitu hening terselubung menyelimuti ketiga pemuda itu. Tak ada yang mau memulai percakapan terlebih dahulu. Fubuki jadi bingung, seharusnya kan mereka ngobrol santai dahulu. Dengan begitu nantinya pasti akan menuju ke pembicaraan mengenai perdamaian. Tapi Hiroto dan Midorikawa justru sedari tadi hanya diam saja, mereka terlalu hemat suara sampai hanya berbicara yang penting-penting saja.

"Hei,hei... jangan sia-sia kan usahaku yang telah mencoba menyatukan kalian dong! Hiroto, mulailah pembicaraan dengan Midorikawa... atau, mau berdua saja? Yasudah kutinggal kalo begitu..." ucap Fubuki. Namun baik Hiroto maupun Midorikawa masih tardiam membisu.

"Fubuki, aku hargai niat baikmu. Terima kasih atas usahamu ini. Tapi, sepertinya hasilnya nihil..." ujar Midorikawa sedikit lesu. Ia lalu memandang Hiroto dengan sedikit sinis sebelum menyeruput coklat hangat yang tadi dipesannya.

Atmosfer yang menyelimuti pembicaraan mereka benar-benar tidak baik. Midorikawa rupanya masih sangat kesal dengan Hiroto. Begitu pula Hiroto, ia bukannya kesal dengan Midorikawa, lebih tepatnya ia mencoba menghindari masalah. Tetapi meski begitu keduanya tetap menuntut hubungan mereka jadi baik seperti sedia kala. Dengan ego masing-masing tentulah kedamaian merupakan hal yang sulit untuk dicapai. Sepertinya ini akan jadi PR yang berat buat Fubuki untuk menyatukan mereka lagi.

"Baiklah... Midorikawa, apapun yang pernah kuucapkan atau kuperbuat padamu, yang sekiranya menyakiti hatimu, aku minta maaf..." Hiroto akhirnya angkat bicara tanpa berani menatap Midorikawa. Senyum kecil terlukis diwajah pemuda berambut _scarlet_ itu.

"Maaf? Kau pikir itu cukup? Menggelikan!" setelah berkata begitu, Midorikawa lalu beranjak keluar meninggalkan Fubuki dan Hiroto. Fubuki panik, bukan begini harusnya. Ia merasa semua jadi tambah rumit.

"Aduh, kenapa jadi begini sih? He-hei Hiroto! Jangan diam saja dong! Kejar dia Hiroto! Jangan biarkan dia meninggalkanmu! Yakinlah jika Tuhan menakdirkan kalian berdua bersama!" Fubuki menepuk kedua pundak sahabatnya itu. Awalnya Hiroto merasa ragu. Akan tetapi ia takkan membiarkan Midorikawa berlari dengan derai air mata lagi. Ia pun mengangguk mantap mendengar perkataan Fubuki. Ia bergegas lari mengejar Midorikawa.

'Ryuuji... maaf... maaf! maafkan atas semua kesalahan yang kuperbuat...' batinnya dalam hati sembari berlari untuk menemukan Midorikawa dan meminta maaf sehingga semuanya akan kembali menjadi baik-baik saja.

* * *

Setelah lama berkeliling mencari tapi tidak ketemu juga, Hiroto akhirnya putus asa. Ia tertunduk lesu. Hiroto lalu memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah. Baru kali ini ia merasakan pedih yang begitu menyayat hati, kehilangan jejak orang yang dicintainya, yang entah akan mengisi hatinya untuk kedua kalinya atau tidak.

Ditengah kehampaan yang Hiroto rasakan, tiba-tiba terdengar suara tangisan lirih namun terasa begitu mengandung kesedihan mendalam. Ketika Hiroto melihat sumber tangisan, ia merasa mendapat kesempatan kedua. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia lalu mengahampiri sosok yang tengah menangis itu dan langsung memeluknya erat, Hiroto janji tak akan melepasnya lagi.

"Kenapa kau berani sekali mengejarku? Hiks..." isak Midorikawa, sosok yang dipeluk Hiroto.

"Aku hanya tidak mau kehilanganmu, sosok yang sudah begitu mengisi hatiku. Sosok yang sangat berharga bagi jiwaku. _Gomennasai_... _Gomennasai_..." ujar Hiroto. Berulang kali ia mengulang kata "_Gomennasai_".

"GO-_GOMENNASAI_?! KAU PIKIR HANYA DENGAN PERMINTAAN MAAF SEPERTI ITU AKAN MENYEMBUHKAN SEMUA KEKECEWAANKU?!" seru Midorikawa masih dalam tangis yang deras.

"Aku memang bodoh! karena tidak bisa memenuhi apa yang kau minta, tapi... kembalilah padaku Ryuuji! _Hontou ni gomennasai_!" ucap Hiroto sungguh-sungguh. Ia benar-benar berniat meminta maaf pada Midorikawa. Tak peduli meski harus melawan ego Midorikawa, Hiroto tetap memeluknya erat. Tetap meminta maaf dan berharap adanya kesempatan kedua untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka.

Midorikawa tak menjawab. Ia hanya diam terpaku dalam pelukan Hiroto dengan air mata yang mengalir begitu derasnya. Terpikir dalam benaknya untuk menerima Hiroto kembali. Bagaimana tidak? Hiroto-lah satu-satunya orang yang ia cintai, yang juga mencintai dirinya. Meskipun tiada jaminan, tapi Midorikawa merasakan ketulusan cinta Hiroto dengan sangat jelas. Hanya saja, mungkin karena ia berada dalam pengaruh ego dirinya yang begitu besar sehingga keyakinannya akan ketulusan cinta Hiroto pun sedikit memudar. Midorikwa pun mulai mengesali perbuatannya. Ia pun membalas pelukan Hiroto. Keduanya saling memeluk satu sama lain dengan erat di tengah kesunyian malam .

* * *

Malam semakin larut. Bintang-bintang tertutup awan kelabu seakan tenggelam dalam kegelapan malam. Bulan pun hanya menampakkan sedikit bagian dari dirinya. Jalanan terlihat sedikit sepi dari dalam bus yang mereka naiki. Midorikawa meletakkan kepalanya diatas bahu Hiroto,tangannya menggenggam erat satu tangan Hiroto, sedangkan tangan Hiroto lainnya mengelus lembut rambut Midorikawa.

"Hiroto... aku-"

"Sudahlah, jangan pikirkan kejadian tadi. Diantara kita tidak ada yang salah maupun benar secara keseluruhan... jadi, tidak usah sesali apa yang sudah terjadi... kita akan baik-baik saja... percayalah..." potong Hiroto sembari meyakinkan Midorikawa bahwa semua yang terjadi sudah bukan masalah lagi.

"Tapi tetap saja aku..." belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, bibir kecil Midorikawa sudah terhenti oleh jemari Hiroto.

"_Daijoubu_, _daijoubu_ Ryuuji..." Hiroto tersenyum manis lalu menarik tangan Midorikawa dan mencium punggung tangan Midorikawa yang hangat.

Midorikawa sangat bahagia melihat Hiroto yang begitu menyayanginya. Tanpa sadar, air mata pun membasahi pipinya. Midorikawa tersadar bahwa dirinya tidak seharusnya meragukan cinta dan kasih sayang Hiroto. Juga tidak semestinya mengkhawatirkan kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi. Midorikawa sadar bahwa ia terlalu berpikir negatif sehingga mengacaukan kepercayaannya akan kekokohan hubungannya dengan Hiroto.

Rasa sesal pastilah ada, meskipun Hiroto sudah menenangkan dirinya. Akan tetapi, keegoisan dirinya sendiri belum bisa ia maafkan. Mungkin memang beginilah jalan kisah cinta mereka berdua. Rumit dan berliku. Namun pastilah akan berujung dengan kebahagian yang kekal abadi. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Midorikawa harus yakin itu.

Tak terasa bus yang mereka naiki telah sampai di pemberhentian terakhir, tempat yang mereka tuju. Hiroto berniat mengantarkan Midorikawa sampai rumah, meski sedikit repot baginya untuk kembali lagi kerumahnya karena berlawanan arah. Keadaan keduanya sudah membaik saat ini. Hanya saja masih tersisa sedikit kecanggungan diantara keduanya. Bagaimana tidak? Konflik mereka begitu menyakitkan bila teringat, sehingga mereka belum bisa kembali sedekat dulu lagi.

Akhirnya mereka pun sampai didepan rumah Midorikawa. Sekelilingnya tampak sangat sepi karena memang sudah hampir larut malam. Keduanya sama-sama belum ingin berpisah setelah berbaikan. Hanya saja, juga tidak mungkin bagi keduanya untuk langsung memulai obrolan hangat yang panjang.

Tiba-tiba saja, terdengar derap langkah berat yang berlari cepat dari arah belakang mereka. Bukan hanya seorang saja, melainkan berbondong-bondong orang berlari-lari dengan raut muka penuh kekhawatiran. Karena penasaran, Hiroto pun menghentikan laju salah satu lelaki untuk bertanya mengenai apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Permisi... ada apa ini? Mengapa semua orang berlari secepat itu? Apa ada suatu masalah?" tanya Hiroto pada seorang pemuda.

"Kebakaran! Kebakaran dirumah bergaya eropa di blok 5!" jawab pemuda itu dengan raut muka yang kebingungan seraya beranjak pergi.

"I-itu kan rumah kediaman seorang nyonya muda dengan seorang anak perempuan kecilnya yang buta kan? Ba-bagaimana bisa-"

Belum sempat mengakhiri ucapannya, Hiroto langsung menarik tangan Midorikawa untuk segera berlari.

"Pokoknya kita kesana dulu! Kau mengenal orang rumah itu?" tanya Hiroto pada Midorikawa. Keduanya berlari sangat cepat.

"Iya! Anaknya, masih kecil berusia sekitar 5 tahun. Biasanya ketika jogging aku selalu bertemu dengannya dan mengobrol sebentar. Meski buta tetapi ia memiliki pendengaran yang luar biasa tajam. Sehingga, tiap aku berlari melewati rumahnya dia selalu memanggilku. Aku-aku... Hirotooo! Bagaimana ini? Bagaimanaaa?" Midorikawa semakin gelisah tak menentu.

"Tenangkan pikiranmu Ryuuji, sebentar lagi kita sampai..." ucap Hiroto dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka pun sampai di lokasi terkobarnya api. Pemadam kebakaran belum datang rupanya karena mengalami sedikit gangguan. Dari atap lantai dua hingga ke dasar sudah terlilit oleh api. Benar-benar kebakaran yang besar. Terdengar teriakan keras dari dalam rumah tersebut. Sang nyonya dan anaknya menjerit meraung-raung meminta tolong. Tidak ada satupun diantara yang datang menyaksikan kejadian tersebut yang berani masuk dan menolong penghuni rumah itu.

Kobaran api yang begitu besar terlihat sangat mengerikan dan susah untuk ditaklukkan meski Hiroto dan Ryuuji serta para warga buru-buru mengguyur rumah itu dengan air.

"Apa boleh buat, sangat sulit untuk dipadamkan...hhhh...hhhh..." ucap Hiroto sedikit kelelahan.

"Hirotoooo! Hirotoooo! Disana ada gadis cilik buta yang menangis meraung-raung! Aku gak akan memaafkan diriku jika terjadi hal buruk padanya! Dia yang mengajariku mengenai ketegaran! Dia yang mengajariku untuk bertahan ditengah hidupku ini! Dia... dia yang memberitahuku untuk tidak melepaskan impian! Dengan kata lain, dia mengajariku untuk tidak melepaskanmu, Hiroto! Mana mungkin aku tega! Meski harus mengorbankan nyawaku!" Jerit Midorikawa berderai air mata yang mengalir sangat deras sambil mencoba menerobos masuk namun ditahan oleh Hiroto. Gadis kecil itu, berperan besar dalam hidup Midorikawa. Ia yang dulunya selalu menyerah dan pasrah, kini bisa bangkit dengan penuh semangat berkat gadis tersebut.

'Gadis kecil itu sangat Ryuuji sayangi... berarti aku juga harus mempertaruhkan nyawaku untuk menyelamatkan seseorang yang Ryuuji kasihi...' Gumam Hiroto dalam hati. Tanpa berpikir lagi, ia lalu melepas jaketnya untuk ia jadikan penutup saluran pernafasannya dan akan menerobos untuk menyelamatkan kedua penghuni rumah itu.

"Hi-Hiro-"

"Kau tunggulah disini, aku akan membawa gadis kecil itu dengan keadaan selamat dihadapanmu, sebagai gantinya, jika aku tak kembali dalam keadaan hidup, maka... kenanglah aku selalu Ryuuji..." ucap Hiroto pada Midorikawa. Ia lalu memeluk Midorikawa erat. Tantu saja hal itu membuat kedua mata Midorikawa tak akan kering.

"Ke-kenapa kau berkata begitu? Hiroto aku... aku tak mau kau pergi!" tangis Midorikawa semakin deras dan jeritannya semakin keras pula.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ryuuji..."

Tanpa memikirkan apapun, Hiroto langsung berlari memasuki rumah tersebut. Orang-orang pun terkejut melihat aksi Hiroto yang berlari menuju pintu masuk yang telah hangus oleh api. Teriakan-teriakan untuk menghentikan Hiroto pun terlontar sangat keras dari semua orang yang ada disana. Namun apa daya? Hiroto sudah menerobos kedalam api.

"NYONYA! NYONYA!" tak ada respon dari teriakannya.

"GADIS KECIL! DIMANA KAU?!"

Hiroto terus berteriak memanggil kedua penghuni rumah tersebut. Ruang demi ruang ia telusuri untuk mencari sang nyonya dan anak gadisnya. Teriakan sudah tidak terdengar lagi, sehingga Hiroto pun menyimpulkan bahwa mereka mungkin sudah kehabisan oksigen karena terlalu banyak menghirup asap kebakaran. Sehingga tak mampu lagi berteriak.

"Uhukk...uhukk... t-tolooong..."

Sekilas terdengar suara lirih seorang wanita. Hiroto pun bergegas mencari sumber suara. Meski begitu, ia juga tetap berhati-hati karena langit langit rumah sudah mulai runtuh. Barang barang pocak poranda terlahap oleh api.

Tak jarang genting-genting berjatuhan hampir mengenai Hiroto. Dengan segala rintangan yang ada, tak mengalahkan langkah Hiroto untuk dapat menemukan korban kebakaran itu. Akhirnya, ditemukanlah sang nyonya dan anaknya yang tengah berlindung disudut kamar. Hiroto langsung menghampiri pasangan ibu dan anak tersebut.

"tolong... uhukk... tolong selamatkan putriku..." rintih sang nyonya yang melihat sosok Hiroto mendekat.

"Apa nyonya masih kuat berjalan? Aku akan menggendong putri nyonya dan melindungi nyonya dari genting-genting dan liang-liang yang berjatuhan... Anda dan putri Anda pasti selamat, saya yakin..." ucap Hiroto sembari mengangkat tubuh gadis cilik buta yang sedari tadi menangis tak henti-henti.

Tentulah sulit bagi Hiroto untuk menggendong dan menjadi tameng bagi dua korban tersebut. Namun ia sudah siap jika memang ia akan dipanggil oleh Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa.

'Tuhan, kumohon... Lindungilah kami...'

* * *

"Bagaimana ini? Kenapa pemadam kebakaran belum juga sampai kemari?"

"Iya, bagaimana nasib kedua korban dan pemuda yang nekad itu tadi?"

"Gawat! Api semakin berkobar! Ayo cepat ambil air lagi!"

Tak tahan dengan semua ucapan ucapan mengkhawatirkan dari orang-orang. Midorikawa semakin takut. Pikiran-pikiran buruk didalam otaknya terus berkecamuk.

'Hiroto... Hiroto...' ucapnya dalam hati dengan kekhawatiran yang sangat besar.

"HIROTOOOOOO!" teriak Midorikawa keras. Akan tetapi tidak ada sautan dari dalam.

Otaknya makin panas, firasatnya semakin buruk, dan perasaannya semakin. Berbagai bayang-bayang terlihat dalam pikiran Midorikawa. Sudah beberapa menit sejak Hiroto menerobos untuk menyelamatkan korban kobaran api tersebut. Namun ia tidak juga keluar.

'Cukup... sudah cukup kau lakukan semuanya untukku, Hiroto... sekarang giliranku membalas semua yang telah kau lakukan. Kali ini, aku yang akan menyelamatkanmu dan juga, gadis kecil serta nyonya dalam rumah itu. Aku... aku pasti...' batinnya tegar.

Setelah berpikir cukup lama dan menumbuhkan keyakinan dalam dirinya, Midorikawa lalu menerobos kerumunan orang untuk dapat memasuki rumah yang telah terlahap api itu. Tanpa memperdulikan peringatan orang-orang disekelilingnya, Midorikawa tetap berlari. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada satu hal, yaitu keselamatan Hiroto. Orang yang dicintainya.

Midorikawa pun sampai ditengah-tengah kobaran merah api. Diteriakkannya nama Hiroto berulang-ulang sembari mencari kesana kemari. Namun tidak juga ditemukan. Fisiknya semakin lemah, ia sudah tak mampu berlari lagi. Jalannya mulai sempoyongan dan matanya mulai berkunang-kunang. Midorikawa pun akhirnya hanya bisa pasrah. Tak mampu berbuat apa-apa lagi. Hanya mampu bersandar pada dinding sebelah pintu. Ia menutup matanya, memohon yang terbaik pada Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa.

'Tuhan... bila memang ini yang kau kehendaki, maka tolong... sebelum aku mati disini, aku ingin Kau menyampaikan ucapan terimakasih dan permintaan maafku pada semua orang yang kusayangi... terutama untuk Hiroto... tolong jaga dia baik-baik.'

Sambil terus berdoa, Midrokawa terus menangis mengingat semua kesalahan dirinya. Tak ada lagi waktu untuk memperbaikinya, begitu pikir Midorikawa.

'_Sayonara_... _minna_... _sayonara_... Hiro-'

#BRUAKKK

Suara pintu roboh sebuah ruangan terdengar. Sepertinya telah didobrak oleh seseorang. Mendengar suara tersebut, Midorikawa merasa masih ada kemungkinan untuk selamat. Segera ia berteriak ditengah suaranya yang terbatas.

"TOLOOOONG!... HIROTOOOO!"

Berkali-kali Midorikawa berteriak. Namun ia tahu jika hanya berdiam diri saja pastilah tak akan membuahkan hasil. Midorikawa pun mencoba berdiri meski tubuhnya sudah sangat lemah. Mencoba untuk keluar dari sana sambil terus berteriak minta tolong. Akan tetapi didepannya telah menganga bara api yang sangat besar.

"Bagaimana ini? A-apa aku harus menerobos?... Baiklah, akan kucoba..."

Midorikawa berjalan hati-hati mendekati lemari yang telah terbakar, jika ia salah langkah sedikit saja pastilah ia akan terkena api. Langkah perlahan penuh keraguan dari kakinya sedikit demi sedikit mendekat ke arah api. Namun tiba-tiba saja...

"AWAS, RYUUJI!"

Seseorang menarik tangan Midorikawa. Sontak ia terbelalak kaget. Ia pun memalingkan muka untuk mengetahui siapa yang menariknya.

"Hi-Hirotooo!" Midorikawa langsung memeluk tubuh Hiroto yang telah usang terkena asap dan disambut juga oleh pelukan balasan dari Hiroto.

"Aku yakin pasti kau selamat" ucapnya lagi sambil meneteskan air mata.

"Yang penting kita harus keluar dari sini dulu... tolong kau gendong anak ini. Aku akan memapah ibunya..." ujar Hiroto sambil menyerahkan gadis cilik buta pada Midorikawa. Midorikawa lalu langsung menerimanya dan menggendongnya erat-erat.

"Ayo, kita keluar..." sambung Hiroto yang dibalas oleh anggukan mantap Midorikawa.

Perjalanan penuh kengerian mereka lewati. Tak jarang dengan semua pemandangan yang tragis itu sang nyonya yang melihat secara langsung dan anaknya yang mendengar benda benda terjatuh roboh dilahap api seringkali menjerit ketakutan. Namun karena keyakinan yang kuat, setakut apapun mereka pastilah akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk dapat bertahan hidup.

Bersama-sama mereka melewati keganasan merah api yang menyala sangat terang. Usaha mereka pun akhirnya membuahkan hasil. Pintu depan terlihat. Segera, Hiroto dan Midorikawa mempercepat langkah mereka.

#BRUUUGGHH

Midorikawa terjatuh, anak yang ada dalam dekapannya pun ikut terjatuh. Midorikawa sudah tidak sanggup lagi berjalan. Hal ini membuat semuanya panik, tak terkecuali Hiroto. Ia langsung mendekati Midorikawa dan mencoba membantunya berdiri lagi.

"Ryu-ryuuji! Kau kenapa?" tanya Hiroto penuh kecemasan.

"A-aku... su-sudah tidak... " jawab Midorikawa, suaranya dipenuhi oleh rintihan kesakitan.

"Pe-pergilah Hiroto! Selamatkan gadis ini dan nyonya itu! Ayo cepat!" sambungnya kemudian.

"Tapi, bagaimana denganmu Ryuuji?!" tanya Hiroto dengan raut muka sangat panik dan khawatir.

"Bi-biarlah, aku pasti bisa keluar dari sini... me-meski agak l-lama..." jawab Midorikawa, suaranya semakin melemah, nafasnya semakin tersengal-sengal.

Hiroto benar-benar bingung. Ia tak mungkin membiarkan Midorikawa disini. Tak mungkin membiarkan hal buruk terjadi. Namun disisi lain ia juga tidak mungkin untuk lebih mendahulukan Midorikawa daripada kedua korban. Kini, Hiroto tak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Bingung, pikirannya sangat kacau saat ini. Midorikawa yang melihat Hiroto yang terpaku kebingungan dalam pandangannya yang samar-samar pun harus cepat menegaskan pada Hiroto untuk menyelamatkan kedua korban dan tidak memperdulikan dirinya.

"Kumohon Hiroto... selamatkan mereka... jangan pedulikan aku... tolong... kali ini saja... tinggalkanlah aku... selamat..k-kan... me-mereka... untuk-ku..."

Hiroto terdiam mendengar ucapan Midorikawa.

"Baiklah, aku akan membawa mereka keluar... kau tunggu ya, aku takkan lama... aku janji, Ryuuji! AKU JANJI PADAMU!..." penuturan Hiroto membuat Midorikawa sangat terharu. Hiroto, mau berjanji untuknya. Ia tersenyum ditengah air matanya yang mengalir.

" Iya... akan.. kutunggu... ce-cepatlah kembali, Hiroto..." setelah berkata demikian, Midorikawa menggenggam tangan Hiroto lalu melepasnya. Dan segera hiroto berlari keluar membawa gadis cilik buta dan Hiroto makin lama makin cepat. Tak peduli api menggores seluruh tubuhnya. Ia hanya berpikir untuk cepat membawa dua korban itu keluar sehingga bisa dengan segera menyelamatkan Midorikawa.

'Tuhan... jika memang ini takdirmu... tolong selamatkan kami... tolong...'

* * *

"HEI LIHAT! ITU PEMUDA YANG MENEROBOS TADI! DIA KEMBALI MEMBAWA IBU DAN ANAK YANG JADI KORBAN!"

"KALAU BEGITU, LEKAS KITA BANTU!"

Hiroto telah tiba didepan rumah yang terbakar dengan membawa sepasang ibu dan anak yang baik-baik saja meski sedikit kotor karena asap kebakaran. Sang ibu dan gadis kecil itu bisa bernafas lega sekarang. Para warga mulai membantu membersihkan luka dengan peralatan seadanya.

"Maaf, aku nanti saja... masih ada orang didalam..." ucap Hiroto lalu bergegas masuk kedalam rumah berkobar api itu lagi.

Segera ia berlari menuju tempat Midorikawa tergeletak lemas. Masih dilihatnya Midorikawa disana. Sedikit rasa lega menyelimuti hati Hiroto.

"Ryuuji!..." Hiroto menghampiri Midorikawa. Ia lalu, mengangkat tubuh Midorikawa dan menggendongnya.

"Terimakasih sudah menepati janjimu, Hiroto..." ucap Midorikawa pelan.

"Aku tak akan memafkan diriku jika terjadi sesuatu padamu, Ryuuji..." jawab Hiroto lembut, kemudian ia berlari menggendong Midorikawa menuju pintu depan untuk keluar. Namun, situasi yang tadi berbeda dengan saat ini, sebab bagaimanapun juga api semakin membesar sehingga semakin mempersulit langkah mereka dan memperkecil celah bagi mereka untuk bisa melewatinya. Tiba-tiba...

#DUAAAAKKKK

Sebuah kayu besar penyangga langit-langit jatuh menimpa lengan Hiroto.

"UGH!" erang Hiroto, tubuhnya setengah jatuh sekarang.

"Hiroto! Hi-hiroto!" teriak Midorikawa panik.

"A-aku tidak mengapa, Ryuuji..." ujar Hiroto lirih.

"Tapi-"

"RYUUJI! AWAS!"

#PRAAAANGGGGG

"Ukh! S-sakiiit..." Midorikawa menggeretakkan giginya. Sebuah guci besar telah menjatuhi kakinya.

"Ryuuji!" kini giliran Hiroto yang cemas akan keadaan Midorikawa.

"Hiroto, bagaimana ini? Seisi rumah ini akan lenyap! Aku, aku takuuut..." Midorikawa memegang erat tangan Hiroto. Dirinya sudah dipenuhi oleh ketakutan yang luar biasa.

Tiga per empat bagian rumah itu sudah hangus terbakar. Hanya tinggal seperempatnya saja yang masih bisa bertahan. Kayu penyangga berjatuhan, lemari besar telah terlahap habis oleh amukan api sehingga barang-barang didalamnya berjatuhan. Genting-genting roboh satu per satu. Hiasan dinding juga ambruk ke dasar lantai. Sungguh mengerikan, tidak ada lagi celah bagi mereka untuk dapat keluar dari sini.

"Gawat! Kita tidak bisa keluar dari sini! Bagaimana ini?! Apa yang harus kita lakukan?!" ucap Midorikawa putus asa.

Hiroto melihat sekeliling untuk mencari jalan keluar meskipun kemungkinannya sangat kecil. Ketika melihat sekeliling, ia melihat dinding kaca yang cukup besar di ujung sebelah kiri mereka. Hiroto lalu menggendong Ryuuji, sekalipun lengannya masih sangat sakit karena tertimpa kayu tadi.

"Disana ada dinding kaca yang cukup besar! Kita bisa menerobosnya! Tapi sebelumnya, kau pakai jaketku ini untuk menutupi badanmu..." ujar Hiroto dengan keyakinan sembari memberikan jaketnya pada Midorikawa untuk dikenakan menutupi tubuh bagian kepala hingga punggung. Ia lalu menghela napas panjang, mendekap Midorikawa erat-erat.

"Ryuuji, seandainya kita berhasil keluar dari sini... aku akan menjadi lebih baik lagi untukmu... aku, akan selalu melakukan yang terbaik untukmu... aku... akan selalu membuatmu bahagia... akan kutuangkan semua kasih sayangku padamu... Akan tetapi, jika kita meninggalkan dunia ini disini... maka... _HONTOU NI GOMENNASAI TO ARIGATOU_!" ucapnya pada Ryuuji. Ryuuji pun sangat terharu mendengar kalimat ucapan Hiroto. Hiroto sangatlah baik, selalu meminta maaf padanya sekalipun itu bukan salah Hiroto. Air mata yang sedari tadi menalir, sepertinya belum bisa untuk berhenti.

"Kita pasti selamat! Yakinlah, Hiroto!" balasnya menyemangati Hiroto.

"Baiklah, jika memang begitu..." Hiroto lalu berlari sekuat tenaga menuju dinding kaca untuk diterobos.

"Tuhan... Takdirmu pastilah yang terbaik... kami yakin itu!" sambungnya dengan optimis.

Jarak antara mereka dengan dinding kaca semakin dekat. Perasaan mereka semakin tegang, namun juga semakin percaya akan keluar dengan selamat. Dan akhirnya, hanya satu meter jarak yang tersisa. Hiroto melompat dengan Midorikawa didekapannya. Keduanya tak sanggup membuka mata ketika melemparkan diri ke dinding kaca tersebut. Dan tanpa waktu yang lama, mereka sudah jatuh terbaring ke tanah dengan darah di sekujur tubuh mereka.

"Hi-Hiroto..." bisik Midorikawa pelan, ia memandang Hiroto yang terluka sangat parah karena melindunginya.

"Kita... s-selamat..." ujar Hiroto lemah. Setelah itu, ia tak tahan sehingga kesadarkannya hilang.

"Hiro..." pandangan Midorikawa semakin samar dan berputar-putar sebelum ia memejamkan matanya seperti Hiroto yang hilang kesadaran.

* * *

_Api..._

_Gadis kecil..._

_Jeritan wanita muda... _

_Benda-benda yang hancur... _

_Hiroto..._

'Hiroto?'

"HIROTOOO!"

Midorikawa terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Melihat mimpi buruk, atau mungkin bisa disebut Dě Javu dari kejadian yang pernah ia alami. Ia memandang sekeliling dalam posisi terbaring, sudah jelas ia kini ada di rumah sakit. Mengamati tangannya yang penuh balutan perban serta selang infus yang tertancap. Dan merasakan betapa berat kakinya ketika ia menggerakkannya sedikit.

'Oh,tidak! Kakiku... ini pasti gips! Sejak kapan aku ada disini?' beragam pertanyaan berkutat dalam benak dan pikiran Midorikawa. Disisi lain, ia bersyukur karena Tuhan masih memberinya kesempatan untuk tetap hidup. Namun, ia juga belum bisa menerima kenapa bisa semua ini terjadi.

#SREEEEEEEK

Terdengar suara dorongan pintu. Midorikawa pun menengok ke arah sumber suara. Seorang dokter masuk dan berjalan mendekatinya, dan dibelakangnya ada seorang perawat mengikuti.

"Anda sudah sadar rupanya... Anda tak sadarkan diri sejak 3 hari yang lalu..." tutur dokter tersebut pada Midorikawa.

"Ah, iya! Sendi lutut Anda patah dan tulang keringnya sedikit retak, sehingga harus di gips..." sambung dokter itu.

Midorikawa ingat bahwa ia terlempar dari dinding kaca. Tak disangkanya hanya kaki dan bagian lain yang terluka cukup parah. Padahal, ia pikir dirinya akan mati. Masih bingung dengan keadaannya, Midorikawa pun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada dokter.

"Siapa yang membawaku kemari?" tanyanya bingung.

"Ambulans datang sesaat sebelum api berhasil dipadamkan. Ada 4 korban dalam peristiwa tersebut. Pasangan ibu dan anak yang menghuni rumah tersebut selamat. Hanya menderita luka ringan dan gangguan pernapasan. Sedangkan yang satunya lagi... masih belum sadarkan diri sampai saat ini..." terang dokter setengah baya tersebut.

"Apakah dia seorang pemuda berambut merah dan berkulit pucat?" tanya Midorikawa sedikit ketakutan. Ia takut, jika benar Hiroto lah korban yang belum sadar sampai saat ini.

'Kumohon... bukan...'

"Anda benar, lelaki tersebut mengalami pendarahan yang cukup parah... dan ketika terjatuh, ia dalam posisi kepala mendarat terlebih dahulu. Sehingga, bukan hanya kepalanya saja yang terbentur dan gagar otak, tetapi beberapa ruas tulang lehernya nya juga patah..."

Miris hati Midorikawa mendengar keterangan dari dokter mengenai Hiroto, air matanya kembali mengalir. Lagi-lagi begini. Selalu Hiroto yang terluka, selalu Hiroto yang terkena masalah, selalu Hiroto yang melukai dirinya sendiri demi orang lain. 'Apa aku sebegitu gak berguna sehingga tidak bisa menghilangkan segala beban Hiroto?' tanya Midorikawa dalam hatinya.

"Sepertinya lelaki itu teman Anda, jadi bila Anda ingin melihat kondisinya maka jenguklah ia ketika Anda sudah mampu berjalan kembali..." sambung dokter tersebut.

"Ta-tapi... aku ingin menjenguknya sekarang ini... aku yakin aku kuat berjalan... adakah kruk yang bisa aku pakai, Dokter?" tanya Midorikawa masih diiringi tangisan. Sang dokter hanya dapat menghela napas panjang.

"Jika Anda benar-benar ingin menjenguknya, dia ada di ICU ... jenguk dia setelah Anda merasa lebih baik..." jawab dokter itu pada Midorikawa.

"Baiklah, terima kasih dokter... tapi sebelumnya, biaya pengobatanku-"

"Nyonya muda yang rumahnya terbakar bilang beliau akan menanggung semua biaya pengobatan Anda dan teman Anda" jawaban dokter tersebut membuat Midorikawa terdiam cukup lama karena ia merasa masih ada yang mengganjal dipikirannya.

"Saya rasa, Anda butuh istirahat... Saya pergi dulu, bila ada apa-apa Anda bisa memanggil suster... Baiklah, saya permisi..." sang dokter mengucapkan salam perpisahan yang dibalas oleh tundukkan kecil dari kepala Midorikawa.

Midorikawa memegang dahinya, ia merasakan pusing yang amat sangat hebat. Bagaimana tidak? Orang yang dicintainya kini terbaik tak sadarkan diri di ruang ICU. Midorikawa bisa membayangkan bagaimana keadaan Hiroto saat ini. Penuh jahitan, perban, dan lainnya. Entah sekarang tubuh kekarnya sudah berubah seperti apa. Juga wajah rupawannya yang Midorikawa sangat sukai pastilah tertutup oleh balutan putih perban.

Takut, Midorikawa takut hal buruk terjadi pada Hiroto. Dan yang paling ia takuti adalah, jika Hiroto pergi meninggalkan dirinya sediri di dunia ini. Setelah lama berpikir, Midorikawa akhirnya memutuskan untuk melihat kondisi Hiroto apapun yang terjadi.

"SUSTER! SUSTER!" seru Midorikawa dari atas ranjang.

"I-iya ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya suster muda tersebut pada Midorikawa.

"Aku minta sepasang kruk..." ucap Midorikawa sedikit tersendat. Ia agak ragu dapat berjalan dengan bantuan alat itu atau tidak, tapi bagaimanapun juga tetap harus ia coba.

"KRUK? Tapi, kaki Anda masih sangat lemas... apa tidak sbaiknya naik kursi roda saja? Nanti saya antarkan ke tempat yang ingin Anda tuju..." ujar suster tersebut sedikit cemas.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak suka naik kursi roda..." jawab Midorikawa singkat.

"Ta-tapi.."

"Kumohon, tolong aku sekali ini saja, suster..." ucap Midorikawa memohon.

Sang suster hanya bisa diam terpaku. Ia tidak bisa memberikan kruk begitu saja. Tapi bagaimanapun juga ia tak bisa mencegah Midorikawa.

"Baiklah... akan kubawakan sepasang kruk untuk Anda..."

* * *

Berat sekali untuk berjalan tanpa kaki yang sehat untuk menopang tubuh. Hal ini Midorikawa rasakan. Satu langkah ia tempuh dengan susah payah. Peluh bercucuran diseluruh tubuhnya. Bagaimanapun juga, hal seperti ini lebih sulit jika dibandingkan dengan bermain sepak bola. Begitu menurut Midorikawa. Namun, sekalipun itu terasa sangat sulit, Midorikawa tetap melangkah untuk dapat melihat kondisi Hiroto. Tak terkira sudah tinggal bebrapa langkah bagi Midorikawa untuk dapat mencapai pintu ruang ICU.

'Hiroto... Hiroto... kumohon, tetaplah selamat...' ujar Midorikawa dalam hati yang tengah dirundung kecemasan begitu besar.

Belum sempat Midorikawa mendekati pintu ICU, terlihat beberapa orang perawat mendorong kereta yang diatasnya terbaring pasien yang seluruh tubuhnya ditutup oleh kain putih, sepertinya hendak dibwa ke ruang jenazah. Firasat Midorikawa mulai muncul.

'Siapa itu? Jangan-jangan... Ah, tidak! Tidak mungkin! Tapi... tidak ada salahnya bila aku memastikan kan?'

Midorikawa pun menghentikan laju seorang suster yang berjalan belakangan. Menanyainya mengenai mayat pasien yang akan dipindahkan ke ruang jenazah tadi. Mulanya, perawat itu bilang bahwa identitasnya belum diketahui karena sejak di rumah sakit ini pasien tersebut belum sadarkan diri dan tidak ada anggota keluarga yang bisa dihubungi. Pikiran buruk Midorikawa semakin menguat. Namun disisi lain hatinya mengatakan yang sebaliknya. Dan untuk memastikannya, Midorikawa pun menanyakan ciri-ciri fisik pasien yang sudah meninggal tadi.

Setelah mendengar penuturan perawat itu, raut muka pucat pasi tampak jelas di wajah Midorikawa. Dirinya terlalu lemah untuk mengetahui kenyataan.

"_Dia seorang pemuda... berambut merah dan berkulit seputih susu... _

_Ia terkena gagar otak parah dan pendarahan yang tiada henti... _

_Kudengar, pemuda itu menyelamatkan 2 orang korban kebakaran..._

_Dia dibawa kemari dengan temannya yang sama-sama tak sadarkan diri..."_

"Hi-Hirotooo! HIROTOOOOO!"

Midorikawa menangis sejadi-jadinya. Hatinya remuk, jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak, pikirannya kosong. Dirinya hancur.

"HIROTOOO! TIDAK! TIDAK MUNGKIN! HIROTOOO!"

Midorikawa tak percaya, bahkan tak ingin percaya. Ia tidak ingin percaya bahwa Hiroto yang ia cintai telah pergi. Ia lalu mempercepat langkah kakinya yang disokong oleh kruk. Ia sangat shock sampai serasa mau mati. Tidak peduli langkahnya terlalu cepat dan tidak hati-hati, ia hanya ingin cepat melihat sosok Hiroto, namun...

#BRUAAAAAKK

Midorikawa terjatuh ke lantai karena lepas kendali. Tangisnya makin meraung-raung. Tidak ada seorang pun disekitar tempat itu. Tidak ada yang bisa menolongnya. Midorikawa kacau, apa yang akan dia lakukan ketika ia sendiri dan tiada yang bisa menolongnya?

"Banguuuun! Ayolah tubuhkuuu! Banguuun! Kumohon berdirilah!" Midorikawa mencoba berdiri dengan berpegangan pada kruknya. Sekuat tenaga ia mencoba tetapi...

#TRAAAAANGG

Kali ini kruknya terjatuh lagi. Midorikawa menyeret kakinya untuk mengambil kruk itu. Lalu kembali mencoba berdiri seperti tadi. tapi sayang hasilnya nihil.

"KENAPAAA?! KENAPA?!" Midorikawa menangis menjerit meratapi nasib yang menimpanya.

"Aku bahkan belum meminta maaf atas semua kesalahanku padamu, Hiroto..." sesal Midorikawa dengan tangisnya yang semakin lama semakin keras.

"Hirotooo... HIROTOOO! _GOMENNASAI_! _GOMENNASAAAAIII_! Go-_gomennasai_..."

* * *

Sepasang manik _onyx_ Midorikawa memandangi makam kekasihnya, Kiyama Hiroto. Tangisnya tak henti-henti membasahi makam tersebut. Rintihan hatinya selalu ia suarakan didepan batu nisan Hiroto.

"_Nee_, Midorikawa... Sudahlah, jangan terus menyesali apa yang telah terjadi..." ucap Fubuki lembut pada Midorikawa. Ia berusaha tegar walaupun ia juga terpukul dengan kepergian sahabatnya.

"Tabahlah, Midorikawa..." ujar Kazemaru mencoba memberi semangat pada Midorikawa.

Satu per satu kawan Midorikawa memberikan semangat bagi Midorikawa. Namun tak satupun dari ucapan mereka terdengar di telinga Midorikawa. Ia sama sekali tak lagi memedulikan sekeliling. Karena bagi Midorikawa, Hiroto selalu mengisi tiap ruang dipikiran dan hatinya. Sedari tadi, Midorikawa terus saja menangis dan mengucapkan permintan maaf pada Hiroto. Berharap, Hiroto dapat mendengarnya dari alam sana.

"Aku turut berduka cita..."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang wanita yang sudah tidak asing lagi di telinga Midorikawa. Ia pun menoleh, dan sedikit terkejut ketika mengetahui siapa wanita tersebut.

"Terimakasih, Nyonya..." Midorikawa berusaha memperlihatkan wajah tegarnya pada Nyonya tersebut.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa membawa anak angkatku, si gadis cilik yang buta kemari untuk menghiburmu... tapi... kukira buket bunga kecil ini cukup bagus untuk dipajang didepan batu nisan kekasihmu itu..." ucap Nyonya tersebut sedikit kasar.

"Maaf... tapi apa maksudmu?" tanya Midorikawa sedikit geram.

"Yahh... Midorikawa Ryuuji-_kun_, dunia ini penuh dengan banyak misteri lho, hihihi... dan juga, terimakasih sudah menolongku dan gadis kecilku yaa... seharusnya tak perlu repot begitu bahkan sampai mengorbankan nyawa segala, sebenarnya... aku sedikit tidak sudi ditolong oleh kalian..." ujar Nyonya tersebut enteng dan terkesan tak berperikemanusiaan dengan senyum sinis tersungging dibibirnya.

"K-KAU!" Midorikawa melayangkan tangannya kearah nyonya tersebut, akan tetapi Gouenji menghentikannya.

"Aku ini wanita, tidak boleh kasar padaku dong! Huuuh! Ya sudah... aku pamit dahulu... sekali lagi, turut berduka cita ya..." tutur wanita tersebut diiringi senyum licik seraya berlalu meninggalkan makam Hiroto.

"Siapa sebenarnya nyonya muda itu? Apa yang dia inginkan?" tanya Kidou setelah nyonya itu pergi dengan mobilnya.

"Yang pasti dia bukan orang baik..." jawab Gouenji sambil terus mengamati mobil hitam yang semakin menjauh.

"Aku tak memperdulikan siapapun yang akan bebicara kasar padaku... tapi, bila ia berani berkata kasar pada Hiroto, aku... takkan pernah memaafkannya. Maaf aku tidak begitu berguna dalam melengkapi hidupmu, Hiroto..." ujar Midorikawa yang kini telah bangkit kembali walaupun rasa sedih masih menghujani perasaannya.

"Aku kembali menatap langit biru di hari itu. Banyak hal yang belum sempat kusampaikan. Senyumanmu, kasih sayang, dan kebaikan yang selalu kau berikan... tidak sebanding dengan hal-hal yang telah kupersembahkan padamu. Maaf, aku tak sempat memberikanmu kebahagiaan yang sebanding dengan perasaanku. _Gomennasai_... _to Arigatou_... Kiyama... Hiroto." Midorikawa kembali membisikkan kalimat-kalimat disaat teman-temannya mulai berjalan meninggalkan nisan Hiroto. Sembari melepas rasa sedihnya, ia berusaha tersenyum. Walaupun pada akhirnya ia kembali terisak, menatap langit sembari melambaikan tangan.

_Kehidupan adalah sesuatu yang begitu rumit dan harus dipecahkan sekuat tenaga. Bagaikan kepingan puzzle yang harus kita satukan. Entah akan berakhiran indah, ataupun buruk itu adalah kehendak takdir yang diberi Tuhan. Kehidupan selalu berakhir dengan hal yang tak terduga, dan bahkan hal yang susah untuk dipahami. Hidupku bukanlah bukti bahwa hidup selalu berakhir indah, tapi... hidupku adalah sebuah jalur dimana aku dapat mengerti seberapa besar perasaan yang diberikan orang yang sangat kusayangi._

* * *

THE END

* * *

Wawawawawaaaaa DDDX ! Sesuai judul, Gomennasai banget kalo kepanjangan dan enggak jelas T_T . Sekali lagi, terimakasih banyak sudah berkenan membaca fict ini XD . Dan, ehehehe karena ini mau bulan puasa jadi... saya sarankan untuk mencari berkah dengan bagi-bagi review ke sayaaa :3 *dicincang rame rame*. Oke oke oke, langsung aja jadi...

TERIMAKASIH SUDAH MEMBACA \ (^O^) / , Jaaa! Sampai bertemu di karya saya berikutnyaaa XD (kalo enggak pending lagi ._.)

Special thanks for: **Fuyuri Shimizu, Ramaru Akage (Mist Harmonics), Takhashi Tomoya, Sayuki Ren** XD

-Shinomiya Miyako^^-


End file.
